star wars: the ones who live
by Raiden-God-Of-Thunder
Summary: Jaina solo struggles with loss over years of war and her new fear for Allana after her true identity was revealed the question is how do you cope when so many of your loved ones are dead follow Jaina and her family in this all new star wars adventure (please review this story I need input to make it better also follow if you like it guys)
1. prologe

disclaimer: no I do not own any of this thanks to George Lucas Disney now does.

**S****tar Wars: The Ones Who Live**

**Jaina**

Jaina sat in Jagged Fel's cozy office waiting for him to arrive. She tried to stay focused but sad thoughts were tugging at her, like thoughts of Basil Warv the ramoan who saved Allana's life and how brave he was, and thoughts of her brothers and how much Ben reminded her of Aniken. Jag came in a pile of boxes in his hands and frowned "what's the matter Jaina I thought you were happy I finally got out of this position."

"I am" Jaina said "I was just thinking about how many people we lose when things like this happen" she said fighting off tears she was to strong for tears she could not show weakness.

"What" Jag chuckled "when people choose their leaders." Then he realized how truly sad she was and tried to adjust his approach, but found it was to late

Jaina frowned at him "that's not at all what I'm talking about."

"Okay then what is it Jaina" he put his hand on her shoulder sitting in a nearby seat "you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm talking about the war Jag" Jaina said " about all of the people we lost, in almost every war to date."

Jag frowned and thought about it for a minute "do you remember what your uncle said about the lake of apparitions." Jag said "about how it was just sort of a place to contemplate what you've done in life."

"Yeah sorta" Jaina said reluctantly "what's your point?"

"My point is maybe it's not so bad" Jag said "if you've only done good things you only have good things to think about, heck I wouldn't mind visiting old memories it's better than just being gone."

"Nobody has done only good things we've all done things that we probably deserve to die for in the past." Jaina said being argumentative.

"Yes but in the long term I'm sure we'd come to terms with that just like anything else." Jag replied "seriously what's all this about?" He asked

"I just feel like something is controlling all this" she said bluntly "like some people were made to die and the ones who live are doomed to suffer for their loss." And then the tears did come, all of the pain and sorrow. Jaina cried for Aniken, and Jacen, she cried for Mara, and Chewbacca, but most of all she wept for her father, who had lost his best friend and both his sons to the same monsters she cried for Luke who lost his wife and so many others before Jaina was even born she cried, but not only for the people who died, she cried for those who are left with the burden of being the ones who live

Jag was lost for words he truly didn't know what to say he just scooted his chair closer to her and wrapped his arm over her shoulders in his best attempt to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no I do not own any of this thanks to George Lucas Disney now does

**chapter 1**

**Boba** **Fett**

A deep breath in was all it took, the smell gratified him in a way nothing else could. all the the hardships that it took to get here were gone and Boba Fett was happy again. Boba turned to his grand daughter, "Well Mirta what did I tell you, were home just as I promised."

"Yes we are" Mirta said "the one thing your good for is your word." She teased reminding Fett of his job as a bounty hunter

"Yeah, but that doesn't make you as many friends as one might think." Fett said thinking of the jobs he did and the strange set of friends he had although he would never admit it he did owe a great deal to a couple of Jedi and he did value their acquaintance. He remembered Tahiri Veila and Jaina Solo, Jaina he valued for saving Mirta, and Tahiri although he would like to argue it he was glad that she was the one who saved the file that was used to combat the nanokiller after his family, because no matter how tough you are people can find a way to crack your shell, and he was glad to have her as a friend

"Don't act like you really think that Fett" Mirta said "the reason you don't have friends is because you won't admit who's your friend." She said sharply

"Yeah maybe that's part of it." Fett admitted

**The Millennium Falcon, in orbit above Coruscant**

**Han Solo**

Han sat in his customary seat as he approached the nearby Hapin ship with sadness. While he loved Allana and was glad to let her see her mother flashbacks kept flooding his heart, and not to mention without her around he would have no excuse for hearing the sound of a child's laughter which he knew stemmed from him missing his sons especially Aniken. Aniken he was so young, why couldn't he just of had a few more years with him, there were so many words left unsaid, so many moments never to come. He would never be able to give his son the things he wished he had as a child. Aniken or Jacen were supposed to inherit the Falcon. Finally someone entered the room to take his mind off the pain, or at least he thought so, Anji, Allana's pet nexu, crawled into the room and looked up at Han.

"Yeah I'll miss you to buddy." Han said petting the nexu "But at least I'll have someone looking out for Allana" he continued

Allana entered the cockpit "good morning grandpa." She said

Han checked his crono "huh I guess it is morning" he commented making Allana laugh

"I can't wait," Allana said "today is going to be great."

"Yeah, sure is sweat heart." While Han did have to let her go today it did make him happy to spend one last day of festivities with her, he knew she would still come to see them but he couldn't help his sadness, he had practically raised her and it was hard seeing her leave.

"Should we get grandma up?" Allana asked

"She'll be up in a few." Han said

"Okay what should we do now?" Allana asked

"Well we can have breakfast and I think grandma laid out a nice outfit for you to put on afterwards" Han said cheerfully

"Okay." She said with a smile as they left the cockpit


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this is thanks to George Lucas Disney now does

**Chapter 2**

**Luke Skywalker, aboard the Jade shadow**

Luke woke up hearing Ben watching some new holodrama he had gotten into he smiled and stretched and went to see what food they had onboard "good morning dad." Ben said as he walked into the room he seemed sad still, probably about Vestara Khai but Luke couldn't blame him as he said before she had even fooled him.

"Good morning Ben" Luke said as he walked towards there makeshift pantry finding a snack bar and sitting next to his son

"We need something to do around here." Ben said "I'm no good at relaxing, it's probably a family trait." Luke laughed

"I guess you're right about that, wait just a minute I think I have something to entertain you around here." Luke said getting up and going through compartments "ah here it is" Luke said putting a box of lightsaber parts on the table. Ben looked at the box blankly at the box seemingly not as impressed as Luke hoped but he started grabbing parts to make a small sword with

"Yeah we do need things to do how about we go looking at markets today see if we can find something." Ben smiled

"Thanks dad." he said wrapping his arms around his neck "I only wish mom were here to finally be bored it was a luxury I never saw her have." Ben said reminding Luke of their constant adventures and the love he and Mara shared

"It's okay bud I understand." Luke Felt his son fighting back tears Ben was young and didn't want to cry in front of his dad

"I know dad, well be okay." Ben mumbled

"We always are." Luke finished. "Why don't you get dressed I'll find a planet with lots of markets that sell organic fruits or something, it could be fun." Ben did as told and went to his quarters to change

**Jaina Solo, Coruscant**

Jaina helped Jag move into his new apartment with ease, which wasn't saying much for a Jedi master she had calmed down a great deal since earlier in the day and had gained her composure. She looked around the apartment and admired her handy work "well I think were done here," she said "why don't we go get some food?"

"Sounds great," Jag responded "what do you want to eat."

Jaina thought about it for a minute "I think theirs a new Correlian place opening up downtown." She suggested

"Okay it's on me," Jag said "thanks for helping me out today."

"It was no problem." Jaina said grabbing the keys to their speeder "we better hurry it's getting late Jaina said

"Okay let's go." he said grabbing her shoulder "if you want we can go rent a holomovie to"

"Sounds great"Jaina said as they left their new apartment


End file.
